rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyan Bonnivier
Cyan Bonnivier is played by Isabel Rezende. The oldest of the Bonnivier, also the most sane. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Cyan Bonnivier (Bonnivier (Bon-ni-vi-er: means ambitious, wisdom, idealism, curiosity, generosity, tolerance and intuition)/ Affiliation/Occupation Atlas/Military Special Soldier. Semblance Dust Manipulation. It is similar to Weiss’s. His speciality is creating a rain of blades made by iced dust or making chains from the dust circle created. But he can mainly manage Dust, like his father and grandfather, just like Weiss does. Weapon A double sided spear that can become two hand gun or a two sided shotgun (kind of). Skills Mechanic, Fast enough to escape certain gun attacks (like Sun did in that fight), dust management. Weaknesses Home, harming good people, heights. Appearance Link(sunglasses): https://twitter.com/THRIVE_luv_Myab/status/847297148471230464 Body Type Muscularly strong, not too buffy but obvious noticeable, healthy weight. Outfit The ones from the pictures, leather jackets or long full fur ones with a shirt inside usually black or white, black jeans, hiking books and sun glasses, but whenever he steps onto Atlas Academy/Military hall he has the tendency of wearing these: Other Important details Has a thing for Red heads. Personality Overview Sweet, the persona of a Cavalier. However he is as well ambitious, hard working and trustworthy. Quirks Smoking at the worst times, like in the middle of a fight. Voice Max Mittleman- Ryuji (Personna5) Theme Imagine Dragons - Believer Backstory Always a weird family. A very strong Atlasian Family that rules over the dust market besides military weaponry and advanced technology. It’s extremely made for show. Indoors though, they barely even communicated. Cyan has two other siblings, a sister that has now taken his place as Heir by turning into a boy and a younger handicapped one and therefore incapable of being the Heir of the family. Born to shine, Cyan was easily adored by all. He was strong and fierce like his grandfather sharing his semblance. He also shared the charisma and beauty that enchanted half of the girls in Remnant. The first to see his semblance was her grandfather who trained him day and night to succeed at it perfectly. With that there were no breaks to take. He was forced to train it day and night even after his grandfather’s death. Cyan started to grow up with time he started to cut training and go to parties, but he would specially meet someone. Cy was in love during his teenage times. He had fallen in love with one of the maids that took care of his house. She was red head and much older, to who he lost his virginity. He was about to propose to her when his father kicked her out of the house and she mysteriously was found dead some days afterwards. Cyan got furious to the point of giving up of his right of being heir and joined the army against his father’s will. Cyan became a great soldier, being now part of some special ops within the Atlasian Army. But during his vacations he still gets involve into multiple problems whether they are getting into fights or getting into relationships. Additional Notes Two possible ends, falling in love and quitting the army or going back to become the Heir again but for that he must gain the strength to fight his sister. Cyan disapproves of his sisters actions and the fact that she pretends to be someone she isn’t. Gallery Cyan.png Cyan Sunglasses.png Cyan Outfits.png Cyan Weapon.png Cyan Color.png Category:Characters